My Dear END
by solidscript782
Summary: (ONE SHOT MAYBE) Since the day she was born her fate was sealed. Once she reach 17 she'd be the lover of the younger son of the Devil and bare a child one day, after her father made a deal with him if he gave him wealth. Now she lays with the END feeling his hot body on hers. (Sucky summary but pls read) (Story coming soon) (LOOK OUT)
1. Chapter 1

_**My Dear, E.N.D**_

 ** _Summary: (ONE SHOT MAYBE) Since they day she was born her fate was sealed. Once she reach 17 she'd be the lover of the younger son of the Devil and bare a child one day, after her father made a deal with him if he gave him wealth. Now she lays with the END feelings his hot body on hers. (Sucky summary but pls read)_**

* * *

I stare out the window dress in nothing my a silk yellow robe that hung below my shoulder. The bird passing by and the streets busy with people.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 19 years old, and I've been the lover of the Devil son for two years now. You're probably wondering how and why. My father when he younger and didn't have a penny to his name and my mother who was pregnant with me made deal with the Devil that if he helps him become one of the richest man in the world he'll do anything for him. So after 17 years he was the richest and it was my birthday and you'd think the devil will have horns and skin as red as blood but no you look likes just like you and I. He wasn't the original one that my father had made a promise to but his oldest son who taken over and the plan was for me to be the lover of the youngest and bare a child one day. My father had handed me over. I hated that he chose his money over me and mother who had died three years before was probably crying in heaven.

I haven't seen father since that day and now I don't really care to see him. I'm allowed to continue with my studies and attend school, but most head back immediately after school hours. It wasn't the life I picture for myself there's nothing I can do.

"Miss. Lucy" I turn my head and see the little maid with her hair tried in a tight bun at my door and I knew what that meant.

I got up from my chair and headed to the door following Wendy the maid name to his bedroom which was only a few doors down from me.

"I'm good here Wendy" I smile and she nodded before heading back to do her chores. I sign and knock on the door waiting for permission to come in.

"Come in Lucy" I hear and I pull open the door before closing it and walking towards him. He was at his desk with work all around him and a cup of whiskey resting on the desk with ice cubes floating peacefully.

It wasn't peaches and cream all at first. I wouldn't leave the room for weeks and i barely ate. I remember our first encounter I fought with him and everyone who dare try to give my virginity to the devil son just cause they wanted me to. But after spending sometime with the pink hair man. You'd wouldn't think he had the ability to suck the soul out of you with the snap of his finger. He was charming, funny, and quite the looker. It may be his tricks, they say don't dance with devil but I took his hand anyways and the first night I felt myself melt away at his fingertips.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel turns his chair around and pulls me into his lap his hand caressing my back.

"How was your day?" I ask watching as pulls his glasses off his eyes and resting them on the desk.

"Stressful" he whispers slowly biting his lip pretty sure he picturing what he wants to do to me.

"Tell me h-ah-ow" I moan as his covers my nipple with his mouth teasing me through the robe.

"I rather show you" he says against the wet fabric before giving it a light blow.

He takes off my robe showing the marks of the last time we were alone. He pulls my face down and begins kissing me and I kiss back feeling my body ease in.

He grips my ass and stands up my legs around his waist as he walk to the bed placing me down on my back still kissing me.

I broke the kiss needing some air giving him the chance to rip his t-shirt off and throwing it somewhere. I watch as he bites his bottom lip and heads for my breast, sucking, biting, and licking on them making me moan a song.I brought his face back to me tasting him like there was no tomorrow.

My hand travel down his stomach into his sweatpants feeling his throbbing member against my fingertips. He moans into my mouth and and I smile before I began to stroke him feeling it heat on my palm.

He pulls my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Aren't you little playful today" he chuckles my hands still in his pants.

I pump him hearing him groan and moan in my ear his member getting harder in my hand. I feel a little pre cum and i want to do more but he whisper me to stop and listen pulling my hand out.

He leans in gives me a tap kiss before sending it down my stomach to my thighs. I feel him smirk against my inner thigh, knowing how impatient I am.

He kisses it and leaving more marks as I whimper.

"What do you want me to do Lucy?" He hummed against my leg looking up me with his eyes.

"I want you to devour my soul" I said feeling a blush creep on my cheeks.

"You're wish is my command" He whispers before bring his face to my private and I let out a deep moan as he lick my clit sending pleasure all over.

"Ahhh" I left out as continues playing with me my hands grip the sheets and my legs trap him as he made me scream.

He plugs a finger inside of me making my back arch.

He moves the finger making me squirm as he hit my g-spot.

"Nats-ah" I cried as he added another finger quickening the pace while still tasting me. I gripped his hair bringing him closer to my folds losing my thoughts.

"Shit I'm going to cum" I moan as he grab my tit trapping the nipple in between his pointer and middle.

He pulls his finger out and plugs his tongue in me and tasting everything

"Fuc-" I moan feeling the butterflies fly my toes curling and my hands grip the sheets.

"Tasty as always" he says licking his lips and then his fingers looking at me. My hair stick to my face, neck and arms and my breathing was slow.

"You sure are beautiful" he says pulling his pants and exposing his member positioning himself in between me.

He traces my lips with his finger and I slightly lick it tilting my head to size as he looks at me with greed.

He place one in and I suck on it rolling my tongue around it looking him in his eyes.

"You sure know how to keep things interesting" he says pulling his finger out a thin line of saliva connecting my mouth and it.

"Now my dear. Let's begin"

I felt him tease me with his tip before sliding it in completely us both moaning.

He starts off slowly thrusting his hips into me gripping my waist telling me he'll quicken the speed making us both cry in pleasure.

"Come here" he said pulling me up so that I'm on his lap.

"Move" he orders and I slid up and down his length feeling my wall tighten around him.

"Shit" he moans gripping waist and making me go faster

"Natsuuu" I purr wrapping my arm around his neck

"Shhhh" he says wrapping his hand around my neck and giving it a squeeze in between a moan and bite my lip as he stares at me with lust and passion thrusting even deeper inside my walls hitting the spot that made me scream his name.

I move along with him as his other hand play with my breast flicking my nipple making me just want him more.

I could feel my stomach fill up again and my mind was getting fuzzy with some more thrust I orgasmem and so did he quickly pulling out and leaving his seed on my stomach as I lay there breathless.

He wipes me off with a wet towel before popping down next to me and wrapping his arms around my naked waist burying his face in my neck.

"You never seem to fail me" He said before falling within a deep sleep

"I hope I never will my dear END" I then fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Alright before anyone yall get the wrong idea I do not worship the devil (Just wanted to get that out there just incase) But how do you guys like it? It's an one shot for now unless I get lovely reviews convincing me I should make this a story. But sheesh all these stories and I lazy to edit the chapters for them forgive me loves! But if you're new to me you should check them out and follow me! Sorry for any mistakes**

 **Until next time**

 **For real I really need to do my creative writing work :'(**


	2. Important

I'm sorry everyone but I can't promise when I'll ever update. My father has past away today and I'm in no mood to do whatever.

Until then, goodbye


End file.
